


Conflict

by aryadeschain



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryadeschain/pseuds/aryadeschain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke has decided to give the Inquisition a bit of a help. However, that may mean leaving her beloved one behind for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict

It was an ugly fight. Maybe the worst they’ve had since the day Hawke decided to side with the mages in Kirkwall. Back then, Fenris did not agree with her, but complied nevertheless. It hadn’t been so bad. They were able to fight side by side and somehow Fenris was relieved to be able to help her in case things had gone awry.

This, however, was a different thing.

"What do you mean I should stay here?" he hissed. "We’ve been through awful situations several times and we made it out just fine. You can’t just keep me here like a puppy in a kennel!"

"You’re getting it all wrong, Fenris. I want you to be here because I know how dangerous the mission is! Stop being stubborn!"

"Oh, I’m the one being stubborn? You want to throw yourself in this suicide mission with people who probably want your head on a silver plate and I’m the one being stubborn?"

And the yelling went on and on and on, until both of them eventually got tired of yelling at each other. Both went to bed at the exact same time, giving out an exasperated sigh and lying curled up in opposite sides of the bed. But alas, neither of them was able to sleep.

Hawke slowly and silently rolled to where Fenris was lying and held him close to her, one of her arms under her head, the other around his waist, hand closed in his chest.

Fenris took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"I just don’t want to lose you." he murmured.

"You won’t. I promise." she replied in the same tone. And after a few instants of silence, "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
